sexeducationfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2.2
Episode 2.2 "Teachers Have Sex Too, You Know?" is the second episode of the second season of Sex Education. Synopsis After Jean makes a cringey appearance at school, Otis tries his hand at pleasing Ola -- and advising a hapless teacher. Plot Mr. Hendricks is sleeping with his fellow teacher, Emily. Unfortunately, the sex they’re having isn’t great because Emily wants dirty talk, and Colin can’t just deliver. Jean is now fully committed to the task of reinventing the school’s sex-education program despite Otis’s deep reluctance. Otis’s focus is on his relationship with Ola, because while they’re taking things slow, he still wants to please her after their disastrous hookup in the previous episode. Thus, he’s been researching fingering on the internet, landing on a technique he’s sure will work. Unfortunately, he is very, very wrong about it, though Ola can’t bring herself to tell him the truth, faking her way through what appears to be a really awkward bout of poking. Maeve has been having a hard time settling back into school, in part because she’s been enrolled in a “brains of the future” program that intimidates her, and in part because her affection for Otis is coming out in the form of deep resentment for Ola (and Ola, of course, shares her dislike). The two of them face off at the fair, with Ola winning a charged bout of BB gun target-shooting. Later on, Ola tells Lily about Otis’s poor fingering technique. Eric ends up sharing a strange Ferris wheel ride with new student Rahim, who Otis thinks is pretty clearly interested in him. But Eric isn’t sure, because while Rahim is very attractive, to him the intense stares and blunt jabs about how “only boring people get bored” are off-putting. However, when Rahim openly talks about anal sex later, Eric maybe begins to see that Otis has a point. Mr. Hendricks asks Otis at the fair if he has any advice for his own adult sex issues and Otis awkwardly offers up the suggestion of rehearsing Emily’s desired dirty talk so that he can get comfortable with it. Lily tells Otis that he’s bad at fingering. After the fair, Ola’s avoiding Otis, and so Otis turns to Ruthie, the lesbian he helped with her own sex issues last season, for advice on vaginas. The answer, she graphically reveals with the help of a peeled orange, is to communicate with your partner to find out what feels right to her. After sitting in on one of Colin’s classes, Jean is not impressed with his sex knowhow as a whole, and tells Headmaster Groff that she plans to spend the next few weeks getting to know the students and their needs better. Military school isn’t the easiest place for Adam, although he likes the part where he’s been separated from his father, and he also makes a couple of friends who help him with his fancy rifle-dancing maneuvers. Unfortunately, when Adam catches said friends enjoying a mutual wank-off, they plant pot on his bunk to get him expelled. Adam’s now back under his father’s thumb, with the warning that if he steps one foot out of line, he’s out on the streets. Cast Main *Asa Butterfield as Otis Milburn *Gillian Anderson as Dr. Jean F. Milburn *Ncuti Gatwa as Eric Effiong *Emma Mackey as Maeve Wiley *Connor Swindells as Adam Groff *Kedar Williams-Stirling as Jackson Marchetti *Alistair Petrie as Mr. Groff *Mimi Keene as Ruby *Aimee Lou Wood as Aimee Gibbs *Chaneil Kular as Anwar *Tanya Reynolds as Lily Iglehart *Patricia Allison as Ola Nyman *Mikael Persbrandt as Jakob Nyman Recurring *Jim Howick as Mr. Hendricks *Rakhee Thakrar as Miss Sands *Samantha Spiro as Maureen Groff *Sami Outalbali as Rahim *Chris Jenks as Steve *Chinenye Ezeudu as Viv *Hannah Waddingham as Sofia Marchetti *Daniel Betts as Sergeant Morris *Spike Leighton as Luke *Jack Bandeira as Eli *Lily Newmark as Ruthie *Conor Clarke McGrath as Courgette Connor *Lino Facioli as Dex Thompson Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes